Power Drive
by Drunken Shinigami
Summary: SHAMELESS IKUKOU, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LIMES. Taken place during episode 11, Kouji gets turned down from Faina to go to the party. Enter Ikumi to make his day better, as his dance partner.


**Author Notes:** Before you read, I need to point out that the Ikumi and Kouji are OOC if you squint, tilt your head and mutter out the ending to Excel Saga repeatedly. Nah, acutally, Ikumi's just more… bouncy, I suppose is the best word to fit it. Kouji is reluctant, yet somehow manages to become the seme (of all things) in this fanfic. Eh, or he could be the uke if you follow the directions as said above.

Also noted, I wrote this for the shameless fangirl inside of me. She's been very persistant as of lately, and got the better of me to finally finish this fanic.

So read on, fellow Ryvius lovers, as the shameless IkuKou (KouIku?) takes the stage!

* * *

**Power Drive  
**By Drunken Shinigami

"…Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..."

With a flick of long, brown locks, glased eyes and a few strides back into her room, Kouji onlooked possibly the most pathetic moment in his entire life.

"_I don't like big parties. I'm sorry Kouji, I can't go with you to the dance."_

Groaning irritably as the door slid shut in his face, he then sluped his shoulders and began his long walk back to the lift ship to monitor the party, feet dragging in despair.

Faina S. Shinozaki had turned him down for the dance. Wonderful.

He wasn't too keen on getting hell from the Zwei for ditching his job only a few minutes ago. Sighing, he decided he'd try to find where he threw away the headsets, appolagize, get his scolding and then get sent back to his usual duties.

"Hey, Kouji!"

Suddenly torn away from his self-moping, Kouji lifted his eyes and was now face to face with a very happy-looking Ikumi, whom he had suspected just swung around the corner of the hallway up ahead without being noticed.

"Ah, hey. What are you doing back here?" Kouji asked with a slight sigh.

"Bridge ordered me to come find you and drag you back so they can 'talk' to you." The amber-eyed teen said with a grimace, hands poised on his hips.

The chocolate-haired boy groaned for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, "Great, let's head back now then."

Taking a step forward, he was suddenly surprised that he had two tanned hands placed on either side of his face; then was yanked forward by a chuckling Jupiterite.

"Now, from this situation Kouji," Ikumi jestured to the door a few meters away from them, "It looks like Faina turned you down for a dance at the party, correct?"

Kouji blushed, looking away, "W-Well, yeah but—"

"And here I am, without a partner to dance with!"

"I thought you were with Kozue though," The sea-green-eyed boy interjected, brows furrowing.

"She's with Aoi right now," he explained, winking. "Want to dance with me? All I need to tell the Zwei is that you're currently being lectured by me instead and they'd believe me"

Pulling the two hands that were clamped on his cheeks away, Kouji then straightened his back and crossed his arms defiantly, a frown on his face, "I'm still part of the committee Ikumi, and if they see us both down there dancing then YOU'LL be the one getting the lecture!"

Ikumi pouted, mocking Kouji's stance with his arms, "You're no fun." He stated with a chuckle laced in his voice.

The elder of the Aiba brothers sighed irritably, standing a meter away from his grey-haired, persistant friend. He was silently relieved that this party was beginning to turn Ikumi back to his usual good-natured self, but this entire situation was beginning to get ridiculous!

"We'll go down for only a few minutes, alright? I can't say I can stay the entire time, though." Kouji said slowly, raising large sea-green eyes to his friend.

Ikumi's eyes curled upward as he smiled; he then jabbed forward for Kouji's wrist.

"Ah, Ikumi?" He yelped in response to the harsh grasp. Ikumi chuckled quietly as he began to drag his older friend down the dark, silent hallway. This left Kouji to sigh for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, then attempt to catch up to Ikumi.

"Are you wrong in the head today?"

"Do you really want me to answer that truthfully?"

"…Point taken."

* * *

A steady beat was playing when they arrived, courtesy of Cullen and her thousands of music tracks she managed to weasel out from other people working with her. Sea-green eyes belonging to a nervous boy onlooked the groups of people dancing, mentally scolding himself for letting Ikumi drag him here.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kouji whispered in to Ikumi's ear, the pounding music droning out any normal conversation if far away. Another weary look was set on the crowded lift ship, the beat making the students-turned-survivors dance in ways the chocolate-haired boy didn't think was right.

"Of course," Ikumi whispered back, his hot breath trickling over Kouji's cheek and down his neck. The older of the two shivvered in response to the touch that contrasted to his somewhat cold, clammy body.

"But I'm in no shape to dance to this music!" Kouji whined, nudging Ikumi in the ribs through his orange tank top.

Ikumi simply sighed, eyes raising as he gave his friend a weary look, "You wanna wait for another song?"

"Yeah, if you could."

Amber eyes flickered appreciatingly over the chocolate-haired boy's attire, silently agreeing with him. "You can sit down on the side and wait, 'cause I want to catch this tune before it ends."

Kouji felt a bit miffed now; but it was his choice to sit it out, and he wasn't going to drag Ikumi with him if he didn't want to. Silently, he sighed in defeat, "Alright."

With a wink and a pat on the shoulder, the two friends went separate ways; one to the wall to fall back against it and slide all the way down, the other to mingle in with the crowd and to dance.

Kouji couldn't help but stare in interest.

The grey-haired teen that was his friend had joined in with a large group of people, tightly packed together and dancing in tune to the music. Kouji could feel his chest tighten as he watched his friend move to the beat, hips rocking and arms over his head, eyes closed. Ikumi looked alive, like he was somewhere he wanted to be. Not on this ship, but somewhere where worries were blown away. Slowly, he smiled coyly to girl beside him before shifting elsewhere to dance, deeper into the crowd.

Green eyes shifted away, the stinging sensation beginning to take effect in the corners of his eyes.

"I shouldn't have come…" He whispered to himself, bringing his legs up to his chest and letting his arms wrest on them stiftly.

He really was in no mood to dance now…

With a groan, he dropped his head onto his knees and decided to keep himself there, droning out the familiar music always played over the radio. His back was beginning to ache from the little time sitting there, and his head was beginning to hurt from the bass music echoing across the lift ship. He moaned outloud to express his discomfort.

"You don't look too good." Came a wafting, almost tuned out voice next to him.

Raising his head so his eyes just showed, he was barely able to make out Aoi in her flight attendant uniform, a smile creeping up onto her face after he acknowledged her.

Kouji groaned, this just made everything go from worse to painful. "I'm fine. You better go back to doing your job, Aoi." He said curtly, his head falling again when he was finished. Another groan escaped tightly-strung lungs.

Aoi huffed, standing up, "You'de feel better if you were dancing, you know." Her arms were crossed sharply across her chest, a gleeming look in her violet eyes as she looked down at him.

The elder of the Aiba brothers knew she wouldn't let him mope around any longer, so instead he grunted out his distaste, and began to pull himself up using the wall just as the song finished with a roar of applause.

"That's the spirit!" She cheered, only making the green-eyed boy feel even more irritated.

"Really Aoi, is this necessary? I still have to work, y'know…" He began.

"Housen, were you just about to steal my dance partner?"

The two flicked their eyes up to a partially sweaty and happy-looking Ikumi Oze, both his hands behind his head and making his way over to them. His hair was a bit messy, looking like fingers were raked through it from front to back, yet his eyes gleemed the brightest amber colour Kouji had ever seen.

The feeling in Kouji's chest tightened when he saw said friend, and immediately diverted his eyes.

"No, I was just about to go make him dance, "Aoi explained, motioning her hands to her childhood friend loftly. Kouji looked up slightly hurt to Aoi, feeling even more of a loser between the two. He now rested against the wall, arms lieing limply by his sides and fidgetting.

Ikumi chuckled; his ears perked up when a very Spanish-sounding song began playing over the speaker system. "Hey, is this salsa?" He said excitedly, eyes lighting up as the spicy tune began playing.

"I think it's Miyavi," The navy-haired girl noted quickly, putting a finger to her lips delicately with a hint of a smile, "Senor Senora Senorita, I believe." She finished.

Kouji wasn't a very avid fan of Miyavi, giving Aoi a repulsive look before turning to leave, "Ikumi, it's alright. You keep dancing, I think I might as well get back to—"

"Just this one song, please?" Ikumi pleaded, one hand grasping Kouji's shoulder tightly. Sincere amber clashed with hurt sea green, and the chocolate-haired teen sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he muttered out, embaressed. The Jupiterite grinned sheepishly, ruffling his own grey hair.

"Great!" He said happily, moving his grip from his shoulder down to his wrist. The skin prickled under the ghost-like touch from Ikumi as he moved.

Kouji let his friend drag him out into the middle of the dance floor, and he groaned for what seemed to feel like the millionth time that day.

_What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

The beat to the music was fast, and Kouji felt awkward being led by his grey-haired friend with his awkward motions. They were off-tune, and he couldn't seem to be able to swing his hips like Ikumi. Plus, much to his dismay, everyone kept staring at the two of them.

Kouji could feel his face beginning to flush.

"Settle down, Kouji. Just move to the music," Ikumi instructed, his hands on either shoulder of the chocolate-haired teen. The elder of the Aiba brothers glanced up, nervously, at his friend. The tanned teen was barely a foot away from him, feet pacing on the spot while he moved his hips to the beat. Ikumi's eyes were half-lidded, letting the music take him over.

Kouji couldn't help but blush deeper, his head spinning.

_I shouldn't be liking this, yet… Ikumi's making it enjoyable_, he thought, finding it hard to use his brain while bodies continued to brush up against him from behind, doing the same motions as his friend. With the pounding music, the Spanish tunes and Ikumi's arms resting on his shoulders with his own hands awkwardly by his side… what was he supposed to do and NOT make himself look like an idiot?

"Put your hands on my hips if you want," A velvet-like voice muttered, eyes closed as the grey-haired man began swaying closer to Kouji.

_Did he just read my mind?_ The chocolate-haired teen mused quietly, raising shaking hands and placed them on lean hips, the cloth underneith them beginning to dampen from sweat. A soft purr came from Ikumi, making Kouji jump on the spot and swallow hard.

No more words were said as the pair of them continued to move to the music playing through their souls. Kouji slowly found it easier to dance, yet found it impossible to take a step forward as Ikumi had somehow slid practically up against him, hips still jerking, yet he managed to look decent. _More than decent_, a voice purred from the back of Kouji's head.

He wasn't complaining.

Arms, unexperienced, slid around the orange-clad torso, the hands hovering. With a shuddery breath, he pressed down on the small on Ikumi's back and held them there, almost possesivly. Growls both escaped the pair's throats, as the grey-haired teen pulled Kouji closer, lips parted.

A held breath, a head brushing up against another. The elder of the Aiba's went rigid.

"Song's almost over." Ikumi whispered hoarsly against Kouji's ear, the latter grunting.

"I know." He whispered back, sending pleasuring shivers down the amber-eyed teen's spine.

The final chorus suddenly began playing, and everyone began picking up speed to whatever dance they were doing.

Oh, to hell with it.

Losing all sense in his head, Kouji leaned forward, making Ikumi do the same. The duet now had their foreheads resting on each other's, eyes closed, sweat shining on their face and hands, now with no fear, gripping each other, almost panting.

Kouji managed to open his glased eyes fluttering under his eyelashes, locked onto the sight of glistening lips only a few inches away from him. They were slightly parted, heavy breathes coming out with a glorious whimper following… and the great, almost massage-like motions Ikumi was now doing to his scalp made his head fuzzy and thoughts blurr together.

In an instant, Kouji finally pulled Ikumi flat against him, his hands gripping at the tender flesh on the tanned boys' lower back. A muffled groan and a gasp came from both as their hips made contact, each not sure what to do next.

"K-Kouji…" A wave of pleasure washed downward through him hearing Ikumi say his name in such a…beautiful way.

"I…"

They had stopped dancing, their eyes both barely open, so very close to each other, and so very _temtping_…

"Oh God…"

Slowly, so very slowly did their heads levitate towards each other. Just before they connected, the music stopped. And everyone was staring.

Lips collided.

It was brief, almost too brief. The brief shouting, the blurred thoughts and the feeling of pleasure washing away all pain made it seem almost enjoyable.

When they pulled apart, Ikumi was smiling brightly.

"Told you you would like dancing." He said triumphantly, amber mischevious eyes glinting evily.

Sea-green eyes narrowed.

_The little sneak_.

* * *

Ending sucked? OOCness made your eyes bleed?

Peh, that was all in my MASTAH plan!  
-lighting clap, evil laughter, high pitched scream-

**Yuki:** That wasn't me. -whistles-

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the shameless IkuKou! I know I still need work on a lot of the elements used to make limes enjoyable, but hey, good first attempt, no?

If you liked it, review! I love all of your support. :3

-Drunken Shinigami


End file.
